4AM
by Harumaki03
Summary: Una corta conversación que concluye con una llamada a altas horas de la madrugada. [O de cómo Erina se está cayendo de sueño y Sōma la llama sólo para escuchar su voz somnolienta :D].


**—Shokugeki no Sōma—**

**"4AM"**

**Summary:** _Una corta conversación que concluye con una llamada a altas horas de la madrugada. _

_[O de cómo __**Erina**__ se está cayendo de sueño y __**Sōma**__ la llama sólo para escuchar su voz somnolienta :D]._

**Notas:** ¡I'm alive! Pero con ganas de quemar el arco actual de **Shokugeki** :), hasta las notas finales.

**-/-/-**

**N. Erina** _[3.53 a.m]:_ ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? Dentro de nada tienes que levantarte para ir a Shino's.

**Y. Sōma** _[3.53 a.m]:_ Nah, no tengo sueño y prefiero seguir hablando contigo _-emoji sonriente-_.

**N. Erina** _[3.55 a.m]:_ Idiota _-múltiples emojis ruborizados-_.

**Y. Sōma** _[3.56 a.m]:_ Aunque tú deberías dormir, el jetlag te pasará factura más tarde.

**N. Erina** _[3.56 a.m]:_ Creo... que tomaré tu consejo, realmente no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos. Descansa, Yukihira.

Sōma sonrió de su lado y negó suavemente con su cabeza.

Las notificaciones en pantalla señalaban _"2 llamadas perdidas, Y. Sōma"_.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —al sentir por tercera ocasión la insistente vibracion de una llamada entrante, Erina se rindió en conciliar el sueño y responder—. Son las cuatro de la madrugada, Yukihira... —su tono fue más en queja que un gruñido, que era lo que intentaba.

—Sólo quería escuchar tu voz somnolienta —ella quiso refutar, pero estaba tan cansada que lo dejó ser. A diferencia de ella, él se escuchaba bien despierto y enérgico.

—Cliché —fue todo lo que logró articular mientras luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos.

—Hay algo más —la voz de Sōma al otro lado de la línea era baja y relajada, como un arrullo que la invitaba a dormir ante su suave sonido.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó, pasando su mano libre por su rostro.

—Adivina qué —hizo una breve pausa y casi podía verla restregar sus ojos, luchando contra el sueño, mientras su ceño se fruncía en descontento.

—Sōma... —había cierta irritación en su voz, las palabras sonaban arrastradas a causa del cansancio.

—Te quiero, Nakiri —su voz fue firme y sincera, Erina podía sentir como su pecho se calentaba en cuánto lo escucho. Y como su atención despertaba medianamente.

—Yo... —contuvo un bostezo y se aclaró la garganta suavemente —repite esas palabras cuando me veas y me estés abrazando como si no me fueras a dejar ir nunca, Yukihira.

Sōma cubrió brevemente sus labios con el dorso de su mano libre, sonriendo.

—Dalo por hecho.

—Ahora, por muy romántico que esto te parezca, tengo que dormir —murmuró Erina, aún sintiendo el suave rubor calentando sus mejillas a causa de sus palabras—. A diferencia de ti, necesito mi sueño reparador.

—Sí, sí —respondió con despreocupación —que descanses, Erina —su tono llevaba consigo cariño impregnado, y si ella tenía que imaginar su expresión, sabía que era aquella donde las líneas de sus ojos parecían suavizarse y sus ojos destilaban calidez.

—Oyasumi, Sōma —dijo con suavidad y luego colgó. A Sōma le tomó unos segundos quitar el teléfono de su oreja mientras sonreía complacido.

—Oyasumi...

**—Fin—**

¿Qué tal gente~~? Espero que todos estén bien ^^, ¿me extrañaron por aquí? _(Já, sí claro lolol)_. Pues aquí le traigo está pequeña pieza de varias que realicé a finales del mes pasado, he estado haciendo escritos inspirados en _prompts_ _(tengo cientos guardados en mi teléfono xD)_ y decidí ir haciendo eso mientras sigo con la historia larga en la cual me he enfocado.

Incluso iba a escribir algo para el cumpleaños de **Erina** _(ya que cumplimos años en el mismo mes y todo, solo que yo 20 días antes que ella xD)_ pero el tiempo no me alcanzó y, en honestidad, me puse al día con el manga y estaba bien deprimida _(hasta causó que escribiera un One-shot tipo "y si…" que veré si subo en estos días)_.

Como ven, la pieza no es muy larga y casi todas son así _(lo siento)_ pero es mejor que nada, supongo. Primero iba a subirlos todos como parte de una sola historia pero dije _¡"meh!"_ y los subiré separados así que aunque cortos, espero que esto les levanté los ánimos a todos.

Sin más, les mando un gran abrazo y gracias por no olvidarse de mi :D

¡Hasta luego!

_Creación_: **Marzo 26, 2019.**

_Ajustes y corrección_: **Abril 09,2019.**


End file.
